You Were Here
by Sandylee007
Summary: 'ENDGAME' SPOILERS! Natasha died young. She never actually knew her parents, married or had children. But she still left behind two families, the Bartons and the Avengers. And now they gather together to say goodbye to her. ONESHOT


A/N: Soooo… Is everyone still alive after 'Endgame'? MY GOSH, that movie was AMAZING, but also heartbreaking! (sniffles) Now, I feel like there wasn't enough screen time for a proper goodbye to Natasha. So I had to write this.

WARNINGS: SPOILERS! Character deaths… Feels… You know, all the fun stuff… (winces)

DISCLAIMER: Noooope, I still own nothing. Seeing my bank account is believing.

Okay… Are you ready? Because here we go. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

SONG TO INSPIRE THIS STORY AND THE TITLE: 'I Was Here' by Beyoncé.

* * *

**_You Were Here_**

* * *

A couple of days after Tony Stark's funeral a similar somber affair was held. Clint clenched his jaw when his eyes stung and threatened to overflow. He refused to break down now. Wherever Natasha was, she would've scolded him fiercely for getting ridiculously sentimental over her.

His chest tightened painfully while his eyes narrowed as they glared at the dark water in front of him.

They were Strike Team Delta. Comrades and partners in crime. For years upon years, a stupidly dangerous mission after another. Together they faced terrorists, aliens and space traveling. They always had each other's backs. Just before her death Natasha saved his life twice in a matter of days. And he let go of her. He couldn't even bring her body home to be laid to proper rest.

A hand grabbed his and held on tightly, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Dad?" Lila looked up at him expectantly, some tears in her eyes. "Is it… time?"

Clint nodded and cleared his throat before trusting his voice. "Yeah. It's time."

Clint went first. With gentle motions he placed a small piece of wood that had a candle on it to the river close to the farm. It shone unnaturally brightly in the darkness of the late evening as it floated slowly and gracefully into the horizon. Headed to somewhere he couldn't follow.

Soon more candles followed it as each member of the Barton family released their own signs of longing. Nate, the youngest and least eager to hide his feelings, wiped away tears. "Do you think she can see them?"

Clint sighed and ruffled his youngest child's hair lovingly. "I like to think so, buddy." He hoped, from the bottom of his aching heart, that Natasha knew how much she was missed.

Encouraged by his words, Nate waved at the candles floating away. "Bye, auntie Nat. And thank you, for making sure that dad got back home."

Clint shuddered when the emotions that surged threatened to get too much. Laura noticed. She tightened the supporting arm wrapped around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. He sighed heavily and planted a grateful kiss on top of her head.

He was home, thanks to Natasha. Whatever red she imagined there still was in her ledger… As far as he was concerned, it was all wiped clean.

He heard approaching steps. Usually it might've alarmed him, but he recognized the arrivals easily. He was, however, surprised to soon see more candles floating past him.

Looking to side, he found what was left of the original Avengers standing a respectful distance away. Bruce had tears in his eyes and despite his firm soldier's pose Steve didn't appear a great deal less emotional. Thor greeted him with a solemn nod. "I hope we're not intruding, but…" Steve shrugged, seeming embarrassed all of a sudden. "We wanted to come and say goodbye, too."

At first Clint couldn't quite figure out how they knew about this little wake. Until Laura spoke quietly. "I figured that they needed to know. So they could come and pay their respects."

Clint wanted to tell her how much he loved her, or to at least thank her, but couldn't find his voice.

Not that words would've been necessary. In a heavy but companionable silence they watched the candles slipping away long after they'd disappeared entirely. Huddled close to one another, brought together by Natasha for the last time. In the darkness that followed Clint finally let the tears come.

Natasha didn't get to live to a ripe old age and far too much of that time was stolen by Red Room. But the years she got free of manipulation she lived with all the heart she claimed she didn't have. After her death someone, Clint could no longer remember who, asked if she had a family. She had two, even if she never actually knew her parents, had children or married. She found her families in the Bartons and the Avengers. And she fought like a lion for both of them, until her dying breath. Years into the future, the great public wouldn't remember her name. There wouldn't be hero-tales, books or songs in her honor. But Black Widow wouldn't be forgotten by those who truly mattered to her. She left her mark on the world she helped save.

Natasha did everything she could to try and keep the team together when the rest of them gave up. She gave Clint back his hope. In a macabre way it was befitting that she secured them the soul stone.

That late evening, with whispered words, candles and teary eyes, they let her see and hear all that.

Clint took a deep, steadying breath. Then untangled his hand gently from Lila's to grab an arrow. He readied it, aimed towards the sky and fired. A few moments later a hauntingly beautiful explosion of red and golden light painted the night.

"Woah!" Cooper sounded impressed. And like the boy tried very hard not to cry. "She definitely saw that!"

"We won, Tasha", Clint whispered, watching the colorful light fading away. After a second he went on so quietly that none of the people around him could hear. "We won, thanks to you and Tony. Try not to get too smug about it, wherever you two are."

Clint could've sworn that for a moment, just one, he felt a familiar hand squeezing his.

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: Goodbye, Natasha! You won't be forgotten. (sniffles)

Soooo… How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day.

And to those reading my 'SOS' collection, as well as 'Home for Christmas'… They WON'T be forgotten, either! And I'm hoping to keep working on 'SOS' for a very long time. In honor of Natasha and Tony, because that way I can help keep them alive.

THANK YOU, so much, for reading! And who knows. Maybe I'll see you around again?

Take care!


End file.
